SonicClash Folge 6
SonicClash Folge 6 Bean: Und jetzt bin ich wieder alleine. Womit habe ich das verdient? Ach ja, ich hatte fast Fiona gesprengt. Na und? Wer wil sie sehen? Wenn ich Glück habe, werfe ich die Bombe raus. Und trifft vielleicht Fiona. Bean holt eine Bombe und wirft sie raus. Bean: Vie Spaß. Draußen Fiona: Da ist eine Bombe! Sgt Simian fängt die Bombe und wirft sie weg. Scourge: Gut Sergeant! Die Bombe landet in einem Vulkan und der Vulkan bricht dank der Explosion aus. Lava kommt raus. Scourge: Simian, ich nehms zurück. Das war schlecht! Fiona: Leute, LAUFT! Scourge, Fiona, Lightning und Simian rennen weg! Fiona: Bean! Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege... Lightning: Rache ist keine Lösung. Sonst wird man selber bestraft. Bei mir wars der Fall. Conquering Storm ist einfach zu stark. Scourge: Ähm Leute, ihr seid alle schon lahm, aber könnt ihr einen Zahn zulegen? Sonst werden wir geröstet! Woanders Tiara: Wirklich alles ok, Mina? Mina: Ja. Mighty: Ray, wenn wir draußen sind, kriegst du ein Eis. Honey: Leute, das brauchen wir wahrscheinlich wirklich, denn Lava kommt auf uns zu! Ray: L-l-l-l-lava? Honey: Ray, nimm Mighty und fliege nach oben! Ich nehme Mina. Tiara, teleportier dich nach oben, ich halte dich dann auch fest! Tiara: OK. Alles wird getan. Honey: Wenn die Lava weg ist, landen wir wieder. Woanders Chris: Was ist das? Nein Lava. Verzieh dich! Die Lava kommt in die Höhle von Chris rein, doch Chris klettert nach oben und die Lava kommt nicht an ihn ran. Chris: Das ist eine blöde Lage. Bei Bokkun Bokkun: Hallo? Ist jemand in der Nähe? Breezie: Bokkun! Was macht unsere Nervensäge hier? Bark: … Bokkun: Ich suche Hilfe, Breezie! Chris ist in einer Höhle eingesperrt! Breezie: Was? Du willst mir sagen, der unbeliebteste Charakter aus Sonic X ist noch nicht ausgeschieden? Bokkun: Ja.. was? Noch nicht ausgeschieden? Breezie: Ich habe gehört, dass schon Leute gestorben sind. Bark: Woher bitte? Breezie: Ich spüre sowas. Bokkun: Da ist Lava! Bark: Was? Breezie: Keine Panik. Die Skelettpferde halten diese Hitze aus. Und tatsächlich, sie halten die Hitze aus. Bokkun: Wow! Bark: -pfeift- Breezie: Und jetzt retten wir den Jungen! Woanders CS: (Und Sonic.EXE tauchte auch schon auf, um mich für den Master zu killen. Das heißt, es arbeiten andere für ihn. Möglicherweise sogar Kandidaten auf der Insel. Ich weiß...) Iron NICOLE: Lava kommt auf uns zu, CS! CS: Aktiviere das Schutzschild. Iron NICOLE: OK. CS hat jetzt ein Schutzschild und läuft durch die Lava durch. CS: (Iron NICOLE könnte auch für den Master arbeiten...als Spion. Finde ich....aber ich bin immer so misstrauisch zu allen.) Woanders Cosmo: Schnell weg, sonst holt mich die Lava! Cosmo rennt schnell weg, doch sie stolpert. Cosmo: Nein! Ich will nicht sterben! Bao: Wirst du nicht! Razor: Tatü Tada, die Feuerwehr ist da! Uma macht einen Facepalm. Bao: Hydrokinese! Bao schießt Wasser ab und tatsächlich, der Lava ist gelöscht. Uma: Was zum? Es hat funktioniert? Razor: Na logo! Bao: Bro Power Level gestiegen! Cosmo: Danke. Uma: Mädchen, wenn du intelligent bist, halte dich vor den beiden Clowns fern. Die wissen nicht, wie gefährlich diese Insel ist. Cosmo: Jungs! Bao: Ja? Razor: Was gibt’s? Cosmo: Auf der Insel, auf der wir uns befinden, sind schon Leute getötet worden. Und ich habe auch einen... Cosmo weint Bao: Krass. Razor: Vielleicht sollen wir ernster werden? Uma: Ja bitte. Bao: Hey, nicht weinen. Wir finden schon einen Weg weg von dieser Insel. Cosmo: Den gibt’s nicht! ES GIBT KEINEN WEG, UM VON DER INSEL WEGZUKOMMEN! Uma: Was? Razor: Keinen? Cosmo weint weiter Bao: Sie hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Komm wir tragen sie mit. Razor nimmt Cosmo und trägt sie auf der Schulter. Uma: Und jetzt gehen wir weiter. Woanders Barby: Also einen Waldbrand. Und Zombielöwen. Thrash: Die Insel ist mir nicht geheuer. Barby: Bist sowieso ein Angsthase. Thrash: Was? Barby: Du bist ein Angsthase! Erma: Hey, hört auf euch zu streiten, sonst mache ich mit! Beide verstummen. Erma: Na geht doch! Barby: Da ist Lava! Thrash: Was? Thrash rennt weg Barby: Hey, du Schisser! Renne nicht ohne mich! Erma: Und mir! Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Hallo meine lieben User^^. Ich freue mich, euch wieder beim SonicClash begrüßen zu dürfen! Es sind jetzt nur noch 46 wagemutige Helden, Bösewichte ect. noch da! Und heute stirbt der Nächste. Sally.EXE ist jetzt nicht mehr von dieser Welt. Naja. Hatte meine Kettensäge wenigstens was zu tun. Und hier sind die Kommentare, die diese Folge entschieden haben. ''Von Sildow 1236: VULKAN AUSBRUCH UND DANN LAVERSURFEN !XD HUIII XD '' ''Von Eyeless Misery: ZOMBIEWOLF ANGRIFF UND ALLE MÜSSEN AUF DIESEN STEINBROCKEN KÄMPFEN WEIL SIE SONST IN DER LAVA STEHEN UND ELENDIG VERBRENNEN! YAAAAAAAY X3 '' ''Und von DarkEchidna: Wie wärs wenn die Tails Doll mal ihre Angst vor Marine überwindet? '' Venice: Ich will niemanden zu nahe treten, doch es muss nicht in jeder Folge unbedingt eine Naturkatastrophe passieren. Aber es sind eure Vorschläge^^. Mal gucken, wer heute noch sterben darf! Tchuwaah! Woanders Marine: Tollen Halloweenspaß mit Marine und Tails Doll, bonza! TD: Bitte tötet mich. Marine: Und jetzt ein... TD: NEIN, ich mache keinen Selfie! Marine: Hatte ich nie vor, mate. Was sehe ich da, mate? Du machst ja Selfies! TD: … Marine: Eine eingebildete Creepypasta bist du mir ja, mate. TD: JeTzT rEiChTs! Marine: Tails Doll? Was ist los, cobber? TD: WaS lOs IsT? IcH wErDe DiCh TöTeN! Tails Doll zeigt seine Krallen und rennt hinter Marine her, die gerade wegrennt. TD: CaN yOu FeEl It? Woanders Nazo: Come on baby let the good times roll. Eclipse: Ähm Nazo? Nazo: Nerv nicht Eclipse. Was ist denn? Turbo: LAVA! Nazo: Ähm, jetzt wird’s richtig heiß. Eclipse: Ich will noch nicht sterben. Turbo: Denkst du, wir schon? Eclipse: Vielleicht? Nazo: Bye bye schnöse Welt. Die Lava kommt zu dem Titanenhaufen, wo Nazo, Eclipse und Turbo liegen, doch die Lava kommt nicht durch! Eclipse: Die Lava kommt nicht durch. Nazo: GEILO :D Turbo: YOLO! Nazo: Komm wir feiern jetzt die ganze Nacht! Woanders Geoffrey: Was meinte Sonic.EXE damit? Einen von euch werde ich heute noch killen? Hershey: Das heißt, das wir aufpassen müssen. Silver: Ich gehe vor... Geoffrey: VORSICHT! Geoffrey rettet Silver und beide weichen der Lava aus. Silver: Lava? Aber wie? Hershey: Durch den Vulkan. Wir müssen weg hier, sonst waren wir mobianisch gewesen! Silver: Kein Ding. LAUFT! Woanders Espio: Maria? Steh auf! Sticks: Sie ist KO. Espio: Ich trage sie. Espio nimmt Maria und trägt sie. Sticks: Ähm Espio? Espio: Ja? Sticks: Ich will nicht in Panik geraten, aber....LAVA! Espio: Was zum? Schnell weg! Espio rennt weg und Sticks folgt ihm. Espio: Gut, hier oben sind wir sicher. Maria: Wo bin ich? Sticks: Auf jeden Fall am Leben. Espio: Maria, es gab einen Vulkanausbruch. Maria: Was? Espio: Keine Sorge auf diesen riesigen Felsen sind wir sicher. Maria: Hoffen wirs. Woanders Canku: Ich will es nicht. Vanilla: Was denn? Canku: Ich will mal das Wort Baum hören, ohne zu rasten! Vanilla: Ähm Canku, da ist ein Lavafluss nach unten. Canku: Was? Wirklich? Vanilla: Ja. Canku: Warte eine Sekunde. Canku rennt zu einem riesigen Felsen und haut es in mehreren kleinen Teilen. Sie kommt mit 2 großen, flachen, ovalförmigen Steine zurück! Vanilla: Was sollte das? Canku: Wir müssen nach unten. Und der Weg nach unten ist durch Lava versperrt! Vanilla: Ja? Canku: Dann müssen wir Lavasurfen! Vanilla: Was? Wer sagt, dass diese Steine diese Temperatur aushalten? Canku: Das ist unser Risiko! Vanilla: Aber....Canku! Canku rennt und surft im Lava rum. Canku: Es funktioniert! Ich bin ein Genie! Vanilla: Unfassbar. Doch ich fliege lieber. Vanilla fliegt hinterher und Canku kommt unten an. Canku: Das war so richtig heiß! Vanilla: Die Lava ja. Canku: Wenn du meinst... Woanders Tikal: Die Insel ist wirklich nicht normal. Shade: Na und? Sonic.EXE kann überall auftauchen! JS: Shade hat Recht. Tikal: Shade, du versuchst es dir selber einzureden, dass es „ganz normal“ ist, auf dieser Insel Sonic.EXE zu sehen. Relic: Genauer gesagt wird Sonic.exe so geschrieben. Shade: Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich hatte vor nicht allzulanger Zeit sowas ähnliches gesehen. 10 Leute waren auf einer Insel von Zuschauern gewählt worden und die Sachen, die diese Zuschauer schrieben, passierten auch. Es gab da auch ein Master. Es könnte rein theoretisch gesehen eine Umsetzung davon sein. Das würden die Naturkatastrophen erklären. JS: Du willst sagen, wir sind in einer Show gefangen für die Belüstigungen der Zuschauer? Shade: Das wäre meine Theorie. Relic: Die zweifellos möglich wäre. Shade: Und das wissen wir erst, wenn wir in den Raum des Masters kommen. Woanders Thunderbolt: Mampf mampf... Lien-Da: Wie lange isst sie denn noch? Cassia: Ich versuchs zu ignorieren. Clove: Weiß jemand, wo wir sind? LD: Keine Ahnung. Ich warte, bis Thunderbolt fertig ist. Clove: Machs wie ich. Ignorier sie. Ich ignoriere alle, die ich nicht leiden kann in den Moment. Thunderbolt: Fertig. -rülps- Mann, das war lecker. Cassia: Und jetzt hat niemand was zu essen! Clove: Keine Angst, ich finde was zu essen. Versprochen. Cassia: Clove, hör auf damit, uns Hoffnung einzureden, obwohl es hier keine gibt. Clove: Ich... LD: Es gibt Hoffnung. Clove: Es ist nur eine Krise. Aus der wir raus müssen, Cassia. Cassia: Wenn du meinst. Woanders Choy: Puh, wir sind entkommen! Hobson: Glück gehabt. Da ist Lava! Choy: Was? Oh mein Gott Lava. Hobson: Choy, schnell auf diese Steinplatte! Choy und Hobson gehen auf eine Steinplatte. Choy: Puh, wir sind in Sicherheit und noch viel wichtiger: Der Film läuft noch. Hobson: Choy, hinter dir! Choy: Was denn? Oh schei*e! Hinter Choy steht ein Zombiewolf und greift Hobson an. Hobson: AH! Choy: Hobson, wehr dich! Du besiegst ihn! Hobson wird zerfleischt und in Einzelteile ausgenommen. Choy: Mann die Effekte von heute. Da können alle nicht mehr mithalten. Es sieht nämlich sehr echt aus. ZW: WOOOOLLLLLL! Choy: Das ist echt. Und Hobson...ich habe wenigstens den Film. Und jetzt nichts wie weg! Choy springt auf einen Baum. Choy: Puh... Sicherheit. Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Und wir haben Hobson verloren. Aber hey, ihr habt es so gewollt. Nur noch 45 Leute übrig. Und damit nur noch 9/10 noch übrig!^^ Wählt wieder bei Wer soll raus? euren Favoriten zum Abkratzen und macht wieder Vorschläge und bitte ein bisschen interessanter und nicht immer Naturkatastrophen oder unlogisches Zeug, sondern auch mal Zeug, was die Charaktere beeinträchtigen können. Und damit auch die Serie! Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Tag^^ Kategorie:SonicClash